Mais de uma paixão!
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan. Atleta internacional. Uma das muitas juvenis condenadas em Phoenix. Sua condenação? Voltar a praticar o esporte que ama e odeia. Mas o castigo não precisa ser necessariamente ruim, e ela acaba tendo algumas surpresas! Novo Cap. On!
1. Chapter 1

N.A.: Oie gente^^ minha primeira fic em capítulos. Surgiu após eu assistir ao filme Stick It! pela primeira vez. Como sou viciada, totalmente maluca e maravilhada por Ginástica Artística, resolvi fazer esta fanfic. Não tirei a característica que mais gosto na Bella: ela ser atrapalhada até mesmo para respirar ou andar. Mas isso é fora da Ginástica o,o Cada vez que eu colocar o nome de um movimento, explicarei no final como ele é. Beijos especiais para a nuxa Estef Winchester - minha amiga há anos *_* - se não fosse por ela não ficaria animada para a fanfic! =D

**Prólogo.**

Tudo por causa de uma janela quebrada...e da minha enorme falta de coordenação em andar, pedalar ou patinar. Meus amigos e eu estávamos só competindo com outra turma, disputando quem conseguia ir mais alto na nossa "rampa": uma piscina vazia que ficava no quintal de uma casa-modelo, em Phoenix. Não era muito longe de minha casa. Consegui dar uma dupla pirueta coma bicicleta, mas perdi o controle e entrei com tudo na casa, quebrando vidros e um corrimão.

Dois mil dólares de prejuízo. DOIS MIL DÓLARES! Pelo amor de Deus, eu acho uma vidraçaria que cobra só dez dólares por cada vidraça! Agora meu pai está dirigindo o carro de viatura - ele é xerife da cidade para onde estou indo, o lar dele - me encaminhando para a nova escola. Forks...urgh! Frio! Pessoas de bochechas rosadas e com risadinhas falsamente acolhedoras! Será a equipe daqui é realmente boa? Seria um consolo praticar o esporte que eu realmente amo, longe daquele...Stanley.

Depois de algumas horas, chegamos num ginásio enorme,bem equipado e separado por categorias...dentro de uma escola de Ensino Médio. Respirei fundo ao lembrar das carinhas sorridentes e esqueci do básico de como andar. Tropecei nos meus próprios pés e caí sentada, quase por cima de meu braço. Claro que fui alvo de risadas, especialmente do técnico: Victor Mckinley, ou só Vick.

- Vejam quem saiu da breve aposentadoria para nos mostrar como não se deve andar!...Isabella Marie Swan!...Ou só Bella Swan para os juízes. E nossa nova colega de time, garotas!

Vi as outras garotas olhando para mim como se eu estivesse na parede para ser fuzilada. Odiar a Bella: esporte favorito da maioria das atletas do ramo. Uma ou duas ainda sorriram de forma - para a minha total surpresa - com alegria e sinceridade, pois era a primeira vez que viam alguém que já esteve num mundial. Outras como a capitã do time, olhavam com zombaria e apontavam para o local de onde caí. A partir daí meu sangue subiu para a cabeça.

- Tudo bem! Não sou boa em andar num ambiente normal e feito para os mortais, como o chão. Como vocês são simples mortais, claro que sabem andar num chão comum. Mas...vou mostrar como se faz nisso aqui. - subi num pedaço de metal de cerca de cinco metros de comprimento e dez centímetros de largura. Fiz os movimentos e passos com a maior das naturalidades, sempre tirando sarro de Johanne, a capitã. - E agora...que tal uma saída de Duplo Twist?

- Bella! Não faça isso, as pessoas já se machucam quando estão treinando, e você está fora do esporte há dois anos! BELLA!

Claro que não dei ouvidos ao Vick. Dei impulso, uma meia volta no corpo e saí com dois mortais para frente. Lógico que dei uma cambalhota no chão, afinal, como ele mesmo disse, eu não praticava há dois anos. Vick ficou furioso, pegou-me pela camisa e me arrastou até um pequeno ginásio, separado e com equipamentos.

- Você saiu da ginástica artística porque quis, e nada além disso. Não tem o direito de dar este tipo de exemplo para as outras garotas. Ou toma jeito, ou cumpre sua pena numa academia militar! - ele saiu e me deixou na sala, sozinha.

Eu não ligava para o que ele, meu pai, minha mãe ou a juíza tinha determinado. Se, e eu disse SE quiser ser uma ginasta de novo, será por minha vontade, e não por determinação de alguns alienados que acham a vidinha patética deles suficientemente feliz.

N.A.: Pequeno? Eu sei, o Prólogo ficou um lixo i,i deixei para falar o nome do esporte no final, para dar um gostim-o o,o Bem, a bela subiu numa Trave de Equilíbrio para fazer os movimentos. A Trave tem de quatro e cinco metros de comprimento e dez centímetros de largura. A ginasta deve fazer uma rotina com elementos de dança, mortais, seqüências acrobáticas, exercícios com o corpo aproximado da trave, giro ginástico e uma saída com dificuldade mínima D. Bella saiu de Duplo Twist Grupado, que é uma meia volta no ar, seguida de um duplo mortal grupado frontal. Daiane dos Santos fez o Duplo Twist Carpado e o Duplo Twist Esticado, considerado o duplo mortal mais difícil da Ginástia Artística no mundo (Valor G). Se quiserem tirar dúvidas, mandem-me um e-mail: marys240(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com.

Amo vocês^^


	2. Hum, incentivo!

Hum...incentivo!

Depois de me recusar a treinar, receber três broncas por dia de Vick e agüentar a implicância de Johanne e sua pequena trupe de ginastas que jamais iriam para o Estadual - quem dirá para o Nacional ou o Mundial - acabei fazendo um acordo com Vick: afinal, minha permanência ali era de interesse de ambas as partes. Treinaria todos os dias, no horário, me exercitando junto com as outras garotas. Mas as rotinas ginásticas eu faria sozinha, sem nenhuma invejosa sem talento me observando. Bom...Mina e Angela podiam ver. Foram elas que me receberam bem, sem julgamento, apenas felizes por ter mais alguém ali.

Vejam bem, a ginástica é bem mais difícil que ser o melhor fuzileiro naval do país. Nas Forças Armadas, você pode encontrar quase um milhão de pessoas. Só no Exército, mais de duzentas mil. Numa academia de ginástica de elite, com as melhores, são duzentos atletas. Desses, cerca de quinze são chamados para o Estadual, e dez para o Nacional. Para Mundial, Copa do Mundo e Olimpíadas são convocadas de três a sete pessoas, a maioria garotas. Imaginem...de duzentas pessoas, só sete chegam ao topo das competições! Viram como ir para a guerra é moleza perto de ser ginasta?

Eu estava doida para provar que era a melhor do país, mas tinha de dar um tempo nos treinos, ao menos pela manhã. Era o primeiro dia de aula, e como eu sentia falta da minha antiga escola, com meus antigos amigos, tão doidos quanto eu. Então fui para meu carro - uma caminhonete velha e que um dia já foi vermelho-vivo, e que hoje lembrava mais um pudim de morango sem sabor algum, dei a partida e dirigi em direção à escola, que já sabia onde era, afinal eu treinava lá. Nenhum aluno me viu ainda, já que os treinos eram mais intensos nos finais de semana. Mas a fofoca já estava espalhada e, quando entrei no corredor muito limpo e barulhento, ficou tudo silencioso. Uma cidade-fantasma tinha mais vida naquele instante. Umas cochichadas aqui e ali e logo fui para a secretaria, onde vi a atendente falar com um garoto que, ao menos de costas, parecia ter minha faixa etária.

Ele ficou mudo e paralisado por alguns segundos, o que me deixou preocupada: estaria ele passando mal? Ótimo...que lindo começo de semana! Foi então que, depois desses segundos, ele virou-se, e foi a minha vez de ficar parada, sem ar, de boca aberta com a perfeição da natureza que estava à minha frente. Meu...Deus. Não acreditava que os modelos eram realmente lindos até ver aquela delícia de homem à minha frente. Só não entendi o olhar de quase-raiva que ele lançou para mim, menos ainda quando ele tapou o nariz e a boca, como se eu estivesse cheirando mal. Tudo bem, pensei comigo. Ele só deve ser um daqueles solitários bad-boys. Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa conhecê-lo. Então falei com a secretária da escola, peguei meus horários e corri para a primeira aula, um pouco atrasada; sorte que o professor, Sr. Johnson, estava arrumando os pares para a aula de Biologia. Apenas me cumprimentou rapidamente e me indicou a minha dupla. Adivinhem?? O "homemlícious" era o meu par! Descobri que seu nome era Edward, o que já era um avanço. Só faltava descobrir todo o resto...olhei rapidamente para a sala, e vi Johanne torcendo um pedaço de papel, provavelmente por ela desejar ser opar de Edward - imagino para que outras coisas além da Biologia. Ah, começo de aulas...quem diria que você seria tão maravilhoso?


End file.
